dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Dearbon (New Earth)
However, tragedy would strike. Sue was accidentally killed by Jean Loring, who used Atom's technology to enter her body undetected and caused her a cerebral infarction. Since the attempt did not turnout as expected, Jean decided to burn her corpse to ward off suspicion (which eventually misled the Justice League to Doctor Light). This unfortunate event could not have come at a worse time, since she was killed in the very day of her and Ralph's wedding anniversary and, as a gift, she was going to reveal to him her pregnancy - though just the loss of Sue, by itself, was enough to leave Ralph completely shattered. 52 Oddly enough, the Cult of Conner planned to revive her from the dead, shown via spraypainting the Kryptonian word for resurrect (the Superman symbol with an upside-down S) on her tombstone. During the ritual, her spirit appeared to have entered a wicker effigy, but it was destroyed when the cult's headquarters was attacked by several heroes.52 Week #13 Months later in Dr. Fate's tower, Ralph begins a spell to resurrect Sue after months of preparation, puts on the helmet of Fate, and shoots it, revealing Felix Faust, who was posing as Nabu. Faust planned to trade Dibny's soul to Neron in exchange for his own freedom. Ralph reveals that he was aware of Faust's identity for some time, and that the binding spell surrounding the tower is designed to imprison Faust, not to counter any negative effects of the spell. Neron appears and kills Dibny, only to realize too late that the binding spell responds only to Ralph's commands: Through his death Ralph has trapped Faust and Neron in the tower. Ghost Detectives However, this does not appear to be the end for both Ralph and Sue. Two Detectives investigating a pit and its disturbing results which has opened up beneath a preschool in Sheffield Alabama, do not see the arrival of two ghosts floating over the pit: Ghost Sue turns to ghost Ralph and tells him his nose is twitching.52 Week #52 Blackest Night However, even death would not grant the Dibny's peace. One of Hal Jordan's old enemies, Black Hand, was the leader of the Black Lantern Corps, possessing the power to reanimate corpses to serve as his army. Once securing Batman's skull, Hand sent Black Lantern Rings to the Dibny's graves. The couple were reanimated as twisted versions of their former selves, and immediately targeted another who had been involved in the mindwipe: Carter Hall, aka Hawkman. Heading to Carter's home, the couple attacked both Hawkman and Kendra Saunders, aka Hawkgirl. Sue silently impaled Hawkgirl with a spear as Ralph murdered Hawkman. They then tore out the Hawks hearts, powering their black rings to 0.02%. Black Hand then entered and sent rings to Hawkman and Hawkgirl, making them Black Lanterns. | Powers = * ** : Sue is a ghost and as such she is able to walk through solid walls as though they were immaterial. ** : Sue as a ghost and cannot be seen by those without mystical sight or psychic ability. ** : As a ghost she is capable of flight and levitation ** : As a ghost Sue has the ability to possess the bodies of others and speak through them. While possessing a body she controls it utterly and all the powers it holds. When she leaves the owner has the memory of her inhabiting them and only remembers what happened before the possession. | Abilities = * : Sue knew computers inside and out. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Lantern Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Women in Refrigerators Syndrome Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:No Physical Body Category:Super Buddies members Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Ghosts Category:Green Eyes